As is known in the art, distributed storage systems may provide a wide range of storage services, while achieving high scalability, availability, and serviceability. An example of a distributed storage system is Elastic Cloud Storage (ECS) from EMC Corporation of Hopkinton, Mass.
As is also known in the art, erasure coding is a coding technique that was originally created as a forward error correction method for binary erasure channels. More recently, erasure coding has been used for data storage protection, including within some distributed storage systems.
Although erasure coding implementations may utilize relatively simple arithmetic operations, the number of such operations required may be proportional to the size of the data being encoded. Thus, existing erasure coding implementations may be perceived as unacceptably slow in terms of processing time and/or elapsed time.